Damn Hormones Teen Wolf Interracial
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Ever wonder what would've happened if the "mystery girl on the bike" would'nt have left the hospital ? Or why Isaac Lahey was so intrigued with her ? Find out xx Interracial / Teen Wolf / Bwwm / Braeden


"You dont understand, I have to find her." Isaac told .

"Isaac you have some pretty serious damage, you cant just leave." She said.

"It will heal, you know that. I have to find her." He stressed.

"Fine." She gave up.

"Room two thirteen."

"Thank you." He said, getting up and making his way to room two thirteen.

After limping for thirty minutes he managed find the room.

He knocked and opened the door hesitantly.

"Come in." A small yet familar voice whispered.

Isaac's eyes flickered to the girl, meeting her eyes.

"You're okay." He smiled with some sort of relief taking over his heart.

"You too." She said.

"God, I feel like I can breath again." He sighed, sitting on her bed.

"Are you hurt?" She questioned.

"I'll heal, are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She said, sitting up.

He rushed to her side, helping her and supporting her back.

"Let's get you out of here." He looking into her eyes.

After sneaking out of room two thirteen's window Isaac made a call.

"Get in." Derek said pulling up and driving them back to his 'neck of the woods'.

Isaac put the girl in the backseat and layed her down. He joined her and repositioned her head on his lap. She was fighting to stay awake.

Derek's eyes kept flickering back and forth looking at the two teenagers through the rearview mirror.

Once they got they reached their destination, Isaac carried the girl in a layed her on her stomach on a nearby table.

"So, what happened?" Derek asked.

"Last night, I woke up to her hovering over me. We got on her motorcycle and these alpha twins were after us. We wrecked and the twins like molded together into this big giant mega-alpha. She shot it and they broke apart, then we were taken to the hospital." Isaac told him.

"She was trying to protect me." He added.

Derek nodded, grabbing some nearby extra clothes and tossed them to Isaac. Isaac went to change and Derek walked over to the girl, observing her.

"What brought you to Isaac? What brought you here?" He asked.

"Scott ... Scott McCall." She mumbled.

"What about him?" He questioned.

"I have to worn him about Deucalion." She said.

"Tell him dont ever join the pact, he's trying to make him a killer." She said going in and out of consciousness .

"Scott would never-" Isaac said, coming back into the room.

"You'd be surprised at what Deucalion can do when he wants something." Derek interrupted.

"I'll tell him." He said, walking out of the warehouse.

"What's your name?" Isaac asked her.

"Braeden." She said.

"Can you pour this on my back?" She asked, sitting up and giving him a bottle filled with brown liquid.

Isaac nodded and sat in front of her, helping her untie her hospital gown. She put her head in his neck as he eyed her cut up exposed back.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Once she nodded he poured the substance on the wounds. She fought back her urge to scream by squeezing his empty hand.

Tears stung her eyes once he was finished. He reached over and grabbed some gauze and began covering her back so the cuts would get infected.

"Thank you." She whispered, lifting her head from his chest.

"That was nothing, I should thank you for saving my life last night." He said looking into her eyes.

"Your eyes ." He added.

"Their flawless ... you're flawless." He continued.

She smiled and he mentally slapped himself.

"Im sorry that was so cheesy, I'm not good at this." He sighed.

"Really?" She questioned.

"I thought you were doing just fine." She grinned.

She inched closer and put another hand on his leg. He looked at her plump lips and placed his own onto them. Not surprised, she welcomed the kiss by putting her fingers through his hair.

He placed his hands on her lower back and pushed her body closer to his. She smiled into the kiss once he used his teeth and started tugging on her bottom lip, practically begging for more.

She moved one of her hands to his face and slowly pulled him down, so he was proped up on his elbows. One of his hands travled down her leg and cupped her ass. His lips made it's way to her neck and she began reaching for the hem of his shirt.

He sat up and removed the now offensive material, never breaking eye contact with Braeden.

She grew impatient and sat up, crashing her lips to his with a new found desire. He gripped her thighs, wrapping them around his waist. She clung onto him, placing kisses along his jaw. He was losing focus and letting pleasure take over, so she undid her gown and let it fall off her shoulders.

He sat back on the table, as she straddled him. Facing the opposite way, she placed her hands on her breasts and grinded on the denim seperating her from him.

He sat up and placed a kiss on her hip. She turned around to face him and he blue eyes were lit up. His pupils were dialated and his breath was unsteady.

He grabbed her ass, kissing her lips. Then he tugged her hair, making her moan into the kiss.

Isaac's heart stopped beating when he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Shit." She said, getting off of him.

Isaac covered her with the shirt he had just removed.

"What the hell? I leave the room for ten minutes and you two are making a mess upon each other's innocence?" Derek questioned.

"Teenage wolves and their damn hormones." He added, shaking his head.

...

**A/N : Just a oneshot, nothing serious. How'd you guys feel about it?**


End file.
